Fallen for a Young Monarch
by Wolfblaze
Summary: Videl unknowingly gets tangled into Hercule’s plan to get Queen Chichi Gross, by falling in love Gohan...What will happen when they both find out, how will Gohan react? Now How will Videl get Gohan back? Unique VG Chapter Five Up, My Notes
1. Meeting and Dancing With Him

Fallen for a Young Monarch Hey,  
It's me again, first I don't own DBZ or any of the characters I own the plot though and I don't own the song At the Hop or the Jitter Bug. This time I won't have any quotes, but this one is just as weird as my last one so please enjoy. I'd like to thank a friend of mine who edited a bit and helped me with my summary, thank you!! Also all you loyal people who read my last fan fiction thank you too!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Author comments)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Chapter One-Meeting and Dancing With Him  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In a room well lighted with what seemed to be thousands of people sat Videl Satan her blue eyes showed how bored she was, her black hair that was normally in two pigtails was twisted and pinned up. Videl glared at a man who looked at her too long, she hated wearing the dress her father made her wear, it was a blue strapless gown that went to the floor that had able two layers of cloth to it, and freaking tight slippers with heals on them. (Nice shoes)  
  
Videl let her eyes travel to different people in the room; supposedly this was for the most important people and richest people in the world and their families, so far Videl had met one royal from some kingdom named Isles, the third and second riches people in the world, and some of her dad's rivals. No one was Videl's age everyone was either twice her age or were still in diapers. 'Why does my dad want me to come with him? This sooo boring.' Videl saw her father sit beside her at the ever-long table.  
  
"Hey sweat pea, are you having as much fun as I am?" Asked Hercule with a big smile on his face. Videl wanted to gag, quickly Videl put on a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yes dad, maybe more." Videl said cheerfully, Hercule smiled at her then turned his head where Videl frowned, and then Hercule turned back to Videl where she put on a smile again.  
  
"Excellent then I'll take you to more of these." Hercule said turning back to what he was looking at, Videl rolled her eyes letting out a sigh 'great'. Videl's father whipped his head back to her quick, "Videl you see that women and the two people with her." Hercule said nodding towards a woman who had very nice clothes and the two people with her were a small child and a man. The small child seemed joined to the women's arm while the man looked at the woman and child and laughed. Videl looked at them 'why am a looking at them?' Videl turned to her father who was still looking at the three.  
  
"Ok, why am I looking at them?" Videl asked turning back to the three who were near the entrance from what she could see. Then trumpets boomed and a short man with brown hair stepped in front of the entrance where the three stood.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman I would like to present her newly crowned highnesses Queen Chichi Son, Prince Goten Son, and the current heir to the thrown Prince Gohan Son of the Ox-Kingdom." The small man yelled to everyone, the three people standing in the entrance entered, Chichi was in front of her two sons, she had black hair and dark eyes from what Videl could see and a black dress also well, Chichi's younger son Goten had black spiky hair with a black tux that matched his older brothers. Videl finally laid eyes on Gohan Son who had a small amount of blush on his face; his hair was black and even spikier than his younger brothers, his eyes were as black as coal, his black tux was of some fine material, a white dress shirt and a black cape (It is something close to Tuxedo Masks from Sailor Moon outfit except for the hat, mask and gloves.) Videl started gaping at the young monarch.  
  
"Videl, you see Gohan." Hercule asked, Videl nodded 'yeah I see him alright' Videl started to daydream of him "I want you to date him." Was the statement needed to bring Videl out of daydreaming and almost out of her seat if it weren't for her father holding her down.  
  
"WhAt?" Videl asked extremely confused as her father let go of her and finally turned to face her.  
  
"You heard me Videl, I want you to date him." Hercule said again, Videl's mouth dropped 'he wants me to date what's wrong with this picture, how about EVERYTHING.' Videl looked back to Gohan and his family who were coming down close to where her and her father were sitting.  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" Videl asked as she turned back to her father, he grinned at her then looked behind her, Videl saw her father trying to ignore her, Videl shuck her head lightly then turned to see that Gohan had sat down right next to her. 'Now he really is pulling something, is he serious about me dating him?' Videl watched Gohan turn to his little brother and grin as his little brother began to dance in his seat, Videl couldn't help but smile at the small boys antics. Videl turned to her father who winked at her, 'what is he up to?' Videl thought as she turned to her plate that was being placed in front of her, the plate was plain white.  
  
"You'd think that with such a formal thing that they would have nicer plates." Said a deep voice next to Videl, Videl turned her head to see Gohan was holding up his own plate and looking at it, Videl looked at her own.  
  
"I have to agree with you they need a border or something." Videl said looking over at Gohan, who had put down his plate and was staring at her with gentle eyes.  
  
"You sound as if you have gone to these once or twice?" Gohan asked with a small smile on his face. Just then a arm came from behind Videl and placed some chicken on her plate, a bowl of salad next to her original plate, a few different vegetables and odds and ends on her plate with the chicken on it, and then a glass of water by her salad bowl. Then the short man from before came out again this time with a glass in his hand.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your full attain, the host and hostess would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming, but before we toast, the host and hostess would like to tell everyone that they would like everyone to write down two peoples names on cards that will be passed out, for something special will happen to them after dinner. Now we toast," the small man raised his glass, as did everyone as, Videl glanced at her father who had a smirk on his face, "we toast to long life, happiness, and lots and lots of money."  
  
"Here here" said some men in the room as everyone then drink from their glasses that were filled with various liquids, Videl let her water go down her throat slowly. Videl noticed Gohan and his brother were already digging into their food; Videl too started eating her food, when Videl was done eating she leaned towards Gohan.  
  
"To answer your question from before yes I have gone to these before, I have to go because of my dad, he thinks I like them when I don't." Videl whispered to Gohan, who had been done with his food already, Videl turned to face Gohan who had a weird expression on his face.  
  
"So you go to them to please your father? Even if it's extremely boring?" Asked Gohan, Videl nodded then looked into Gohan's coal eyes 'god I could look into his eyes forever.WHERE IN THE WORLD DID THAT COME FROM? Ok who spiked my drink?' Videl saw Goten peeking over at them; he was hiding behind his older brother, Videl smiled at him gently, he grinned at her then came around and stood in between her and Gohan's chairs.  
  
"I'm Goten, what's your name pretty lady?" Goten asked in a voice that made Videl smile, Videl turned towards the very young prince.  
  
"My name is Videl it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Goten." Videl said lightly bowing her head then raising it back up, Goten jumped back then gasped.  
  
"How did you know I was a Prince?" Asked Goten who was in shock that someone knew he was a prince, Videl grinned at the youngster.  
  
"I just know." Videl said the child stood in shock; Videl couldn't help but laugh at the child's expression, Videl then heard a low chuckle that sounded like rolling thunder. Videl turned to see Gohan was chuckling at his younger brother, Videl looked to Goten who was confused at the two.  
  
"Gohan why are you laughing, what's so funny? I want to know! Tell me, tell me." Begged the child, Videl laughed at the child who now was jumping up and down in frustration. Videl saw that her plate had been cleared and that a piece of paper now lay there, Videl turned to the paper to find that her father had already marked on it, there was everyone's names on it and hers and Gohan's had been circled, just then a hand took it away. 'Uh oh, this can't be good.' A few minutes later Goten had finally settled down and was sitting down on the other side of Gohan just as Videl was about to talk to Gohan again the small guy came out.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen before we start dancing we have the two people who will be doing something special," He opened a envelope and read it quickly, "The two people are Videl Satan and Prince Gohan." Videl's eyes bugged out, 'WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!' Videl slowly stood up as did Gohan, both made their ways to where the short guy was. Standing side by side facing the audience both Videl and Gohan were blushing and looking at each other now and then in the confusion.  
  
"Now, for the surprise these two get to dance, simple right, well they also have to made us believe that they are a couple, but we'll help them out by putting on a slow dance." Said the short guy who backed away from Videl and Gohan, Videl was blushing turning towards Gohan; Videl saw that he too was blushing but looking at her. 'This is going to be a long night.' Videl felt Gohan gasp her left hand in his right, letting him pull her out on to the dance floor; Videl heard soft slow music begin to play.  
  
Videl stared at Gohan's eyes as he left her hand and put his right hand around her waist pulling her close and grasping his left with her right as she held some of her long dress so that she didn't trip, letting both of them hold it. Finally Videl put her left hand on Gohan's shoulder, and then the two began to step to the music, a waltz, Videl felt Gohan lead and let him lead, Videl found herself gazing into his eyes as Gohan did into hers. Videl found herself being spun out away from Gohan, then being pulling back to his warm heat, they had been dancing for what seemed eternity when the song slowed and Videl felt Gohan slowly dip her their lips were mere centimeters apart their eyes searching the others.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan 'god I want to kiss him, WHAT THE HECK WAS IN MY DRINK?' Videl leaned forward as Gohan did the same, slowly closing her eyes Videl felt Gohan's lips gently caress hers; his lips were warm and sweet. After what seemed to be an eternity, which was only three seconds, Gohan pulled away from Videl's lips, Videl's eyes opened to stare into his gentle eyes as she felt him pull her up from the dip. Videl was in heaven when she heard clapping and cat calls, braking her stare with Gohan Videl looked around to find everyone was watching them most clapping others just grinning at her and Gohan, then the short guy came out to where Videl and Gohan were still tightly embraced.  
  
"Well, well I think from the sound of everyone you two did a good job of convincing everyone that you two could be a couple, the host and hostess would like for you to lead the next song if you two don't mind?" Asked the short guy, Videl looked at Gohan who looked at her before shrugging, Videl turned back to the short guy (No I'm not going to give him a name).  
  
"We would be happy to lead the next dance, but do you mind it not be a waltz but something a little faster?" Asked Videl, the short guy looked at her then nodded slowly  
  
"What did you have in mind Miss Satan?" Asked the short guy raising an eyebrow, Videl pondered for a moment before a dance struck her 'I know, Jitter Bug.'  
  
"How about the Jitter Bug?" Videl asked, the short guy looked slightly shocked at the request (The Jitter Bug if you don't already know is swing dancing, with usually fast music.) Then the short guy turned and walked over to where the host and hostess were standing, Videl turned back to see Gohan had an eyebrow arched in confusion. "What?" Asked Videl confused at why Gohan had a confused look on his face, Videl let go of Gohan and let her hands rest at her side as Gohan did the same, they stood next to each other in their fancy clothes.  
  
"Videl.What is the Jitter Bug?" Asked Gohan rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm grinning like a idiot, Videl's mouth dropped 'Oh boy this is not good' Videl closed her mouth and put her hand to her forehead and letting out a sigh.  
  
"I'll show you just follow me and we should be just fine." Said Videl noticing the short guy was making his way over to her and Gohan, Videl turned to see Gohan still grinning like an idiot but not rubbing his neck. Videl let out a sigh as she turned to the short guy that not stood in front of them.  
  
"The host and hostess will let you do the Jitter Bug." Said the short guy bowing his head, Videl turned to Gohan who held out his hand to her, 'here goes nothing' Videl grabbed his hand and his other and waited for the music to start.  
  
"Gohan just follow me." Videl whispered to him as they stood arms length apart, when the music started Videl recognized it as `At The Hop`, Videl put on a grin and started swaying her arms back in forth before pulling Gohan to her left letting his lip touch hers then pulled back then pulled him to her right letting their hips touch again before pulling away. Videl lifted her right arm and dropped Gohan's left hand and spun inward causing them to twist around as Videl went under Gohan's arm, Videl rejoined hands with Gohan then lifting her left arm and dropped her right arm Videl forced Gohan to spin inward causing them to switch places where Videl rejoined hands with Gohan.  
  
To Videl she was teaching Gohan who didn't know what he was doing, but to everyone else they were doing the Jitter Bug perfectly. Videl forced Gohan to meet to her hips again, then she twisted causing her back to land against Gohan chest and her arms to cross over her crest as Gohan held her hands, Videl twisted again and they went back to being in front of each other and holding hands before Videl started twisting again with them twitching places, then going back to her original spot. Videl noticed some other couples where going the Jitter Bug and others just watched Videl turned her attention back to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan the hip touching is the base the two moves we did were technical one and two." Videl whispered to Gohan as they did another 'base' move, who nodded and twisted her into a technical one which they had just done, and instead of Videl stopping Gohan from leading she submitted to letting him lead and let him twist her around. After finishing the move Videl expedited for him to lead the 'base' but instead he continued the technical one they had started, Videl's eyes widened as she stared confused at Gohan.  
  
"Videl. lets show. these old folks.how to really move." Gohan whispered to Videl as she passed by his head, Videl smirked devilishly at the suggestion.  
  
"Lets." Videl whispered and with that Gohan and Videl picked up their pace at their continual technical one, to the point where Gohan wasn't twisting around it was just Videl twisting back and forth, their hands changing every turn. Unknown to both of them everyone had stopped dancing or watching and had formed a circle around the two watching their vigorous dancing. Videl felt Gohan slow to where he was twisting too then he slowed even more, Videl then twisted and instead of twisting Gohan she straightened making herself parallel to Gohan before spinning in causing her arms to cross over her crest as Gohan held her hands then Videl unraveled herself before reaching for Gohan's hand.  
  
The two didn't continue but simply stood their staring at each other panting heavily, Videl's gown finally don't swaying. Then a great roar arose around them with the sounds of clapping, Videl blushed 'one more to add to my book of `Videl's Most Embarrassing Moments`', Videl saw Gohan blush deep red Videl at the moment felt happy, Videl turned to see her father standing in front of the crowd with a huge smirk on his face as he clapped, 'there went that happy feeling, what is he trying to do? He is up to something I know it, but right now I need to focus on Gohan.' Videl turned back to Gohan who was smiling at her and staring his deep coal eyes into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you very much, Gohan, Videl, you two were wonderful." Said a voice similar to the short guy, Videl looked at the man then turned back to Gohan who was now blushing from the still clapping crowd. Videl heard a slow song come on, she expected Gohan to start dancing again but he slowly pulled her to a corner of the room where Videl saw a door that lead to a balcony. Videl watched Gohan slowly open the doors that lead to the balcony before entering turned to look her in the eyes before leading her outside. Videl let Gohan lead her to the edge of the balcony where he let her look out at the beautiful garden; Videl could only gape at the site of flowers everywhere, a fountain creating gentle music and the crescent moon in the clear sky creating a gentle glow over the garden.  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful Gohan." Videl said gaping at the site of the view before her, Videl put her hands on the railing and continued to look around.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you Videl." Said Gohan, (Who saw that coming) Videl stiffed then turned to see Gohan staring at her, he was standing right next to her. Slowly Videl watched Gohan lift a hand to her face then pull her head up to face him, Videl could only stare at him, and her body seemed paralyzed at his touch. 'Move body move!' Videl watched Gohan's face draw closer; Videl couldn't help but close her eyes, Videl could fell his hot breath on her face.  
  
"Videl!!! Midnight time to go sweat pea." Hercule yelled, Videl knelt her head then turned away before looking back up at Gohan who had a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Goha." Videl said before Gohan's lips interrupted her; Videl closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
"Videl!!" Yelled Hercule again, Videl felt Gohan pull away; Videl opened her eyes to see Gohan gazing at her.  
  
"Gohan I have to go." Videl said as she started to walk away, a hand caught hers; Videl turned around and saw Gohan was holding her; his eyes seem to be filled with love and sadness all at once.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Gohan asked pulling Videl towards him, Videl closed her eyes then opened them.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Videl suggested Gohan smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Ok, I'll come by your house and let you pick what we will do, ok?" Gohan asked, Videl smiled back at him and nodded her head. Videl pulled a business card for her father's dojo out of her pocket (Why I don't know) and handed it to Gohan, who looked at it confused.  
  
"It's my father's business card for his dojo he has it at our house, you can't miss it, it's a mansion in the middle of Satan City. Oh I just remembered I have school tomorrow, how about you pick me up after school, is that ok?" Videl asked sheepishly, Videl saw Gohan grin then nod.  
  
"What time?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"4 o'clock ok?" Videl asked  
  
"Videl." Yelled Hercule who sounded annoyed, 'is yelling all you do dad?'  
  
"Ok, at what school?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Orange Star High School." Videl said  
  
"VIDEL!!!!" Yelled Hercule who now sounded extremely angry, 'Will he shut- up already?'  
  
"Orange Star High School, four o'clock, got it, now I think you need to go before your dad loses his lid." Gohan said as he gave Videl a peck on the lips before she turned and ran towards the angry sound of her father's voice. When Videl found her father let just say he wasn't happy, 'Uh oh, where's a robbery when you need one.'  
  
"Videl where have you been?" Hercule yelled, his fists where on his hips as he glared at her, 'why is he still yelling, he want me to go deaf or something?'  
  
"I was with Gohan, DAD!" Videl yelled back as she started towards their limo, Videl noticed her father walk next to her and that fact that he was extremely happy.  
  
"Oh you were with Gohan ok then did you have a good time?" Hercule asked as Videl got into the limo, 'ok who are you what have you done with my father?'  
  
"Yes I did now I want to go to sleep because I have school tomorrow, so good night and don't touch me." Videl warned Videl let the bumping of the limo on the road hum a gentle tune for her to go to sleep to.  
  
Hey, please review, next chapter Videl's day at school and her date with Gohan, also some of Hercules plot is exposed with many, many surprises along the way.  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	2. School and Him, Oh Boy

Fallen for a Young Monarch Hey,  
Next chapter thanks for reviewing, don't own DBZ or any of the characters, just the plot, please enjoy one and all. Last thing their date will be next chapter school only but full of surprises.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Author comments)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Chapter Two- School and Him, Oh Boy  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Videl sat in her homeroom class just a few minutes before the bell her eyes showed that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, 'If dad hadn't decided to touch me so that he could ask about Gohan I could have gotten more sleep instead of chasing after him in the limo.' Videl saw Erasa, her closest friend, sit down next to her and then turn to face Videl.  
  
"Hey Videl. girl did you get any sleep, did you pull an all-nighter studying or something cause you look beat?" Erasa asked towards her friend in concern, Videl shuck her head no, Erasa than raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I went to one of my father's things he drags me to, and I got home at two in the morning." Videl said sleepily before laying her head on her desk.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Erasa asked leaning back in her chair a bit, Videl blushed at remembrance of Gohan 'should I tell her about Gohan or not?'  
  
"Erasa can you keep a secret?" Videl asked straitening up as Erasa stopped leaning back in her chair and leaned over to Videl, Erasa nodded Videl took in a deep breath.  
  
"IdancedandkissedaprincewhoIgettohaveadatewithtoday." Videl whispered to Erasa extremely quickly, Erasa raised both of her eyebrows in confusion, 'maybe I said that too fast for her brain'.  
  
"I danced and kissed a prince who I get to have a date with today." Videl whispered slower Erasa's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Damn girl, is he hot? Which kingdom is he prince of? Does your dad know? Can he kiss? Can he dance well?" Erasa whispered back to Videl, Videl put a hand up to stop her blond friend.  
  
"To answer you questions, YESSSS, ox-kingdom, yes, YESSSS, Yes now." Videl said Erasa looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You mean your dad didn't kill him?" Erasa asked, Videl nodded Erasa's jaw dropped, "Also what do you mean yes now." Asked Erasa again.  
  
"He could slow dance but he couldn't do the Jitter Bug though." Videl said, just then Sharpener sat down next to Videl on the opposite side of Erasa. 'Oh uh not him not now, Go AWAY SHARPENER!' Videl saw out of the corner of her eye that Sharpener turned himself to face her.  
  
"Hey babe, how about after school me and you go chill at my house." Sharpener said in a voice that made Videl gag, Videl turned to face Sharpener.  
  
"Let me think about it, no!" Videl said slightly angered, just then the homeroom teacher came in Ms. Fye.  
  
"Now class, settle down." Said Ms. Fye the class settled down Videl glared at Sharpener though 'jerk' "Now class as most of you have heard today we have a assembly right after second bell so everyone please go down to the gym." Videl stood up and walked with Erasa to the gym while Sharpener was following them and kept asking Videl to go out with him.  
  
"No. no.no.and did I mention NO!" Videl yelled at Sharpener as he got on her last nerve lucky they had reached to the gym and Videl dragged Erasa to the front where there was only two sits next to each other left. Videl saw the disappointment on Sharpeners face and couldn't help but grin. Videl turned to Erasa who was leaning on the arm of her chair and looking at Videl with a wayward expression on her face.  
  
"What Erasa?" Videl asked wondering why her friend was looking at her.  
  
"What was the guy's name from last night?" Erasa asked grinning at the now blushing Videl. Then their school's principle, who was a man, came out on to a stage that was in front of the rows of sits, the principle coughed slowly the room fell quite and then once there was utter silence the principle raised a microphone to his mouth.  
  
"Students, today we will have some important people come out here and talk about themselves and then answer some questions. Now I'm pleased to introduce Bulma Briefs." The principle said turning to Bulma Briefs who walked out from the curtains near the back of the stage, Bulma Briefs had blue hair and a short red dress on with watching high heels, also Bulma had various items of jewelry on her all looked very expensive to Videl. Bulma took the microphone from the principle who then walked to the back of the stage and turned to face the students, catcalls filled the gym from different men.  
  
"Sorry I'm married," Bulma said, followed by sounds of disappointment, 'Men', "Ok then, I'm Bulma Briefs president of Capsule Corp., I have a husband who is the most dangerous men, and a devil for a son. Also besides making capsules and working I host many private and public parties, that's all I'm able to share today due to a meeting I have in 30 minutes back at Capsule Corp., but I will answer questions now." Bulma said shifting a bit, hands shot up all around Videl, who sat in her chair with her hands at her sides. "You in the back with blond hair and black T-shirt." Bulma said nodded towards someone in the back. Videl turned around to see that Sharpener I had raised his hand, 'He is going to ask for a date I know it.'  
  
"What do you think of Hercule Satan Mrs. Briefs?" Sharpener asked, Videl's eyes bugged out, 'WHAT THE HECK?' Videl saw Bulma's face frown, and then she put a grin on.  
  
"There are a lot of ways I think of Mr. Satan but none I will say due to the fact that none are nice and I don't want him at my front door asking why I said that." Said Bulma quite calmly; Videl let a small laugh escape her lips, which sounded loud in a quite gym, Videl slapped a hand over her mouth the minute she realized she was the only one laughing. Videl sank down in her sit and was blushing like mad, 'opps', Videl looked up to see Bulma looking right at her, 'oh no another for my book for Videl's Most Embarrassing Moments.' Videl couldn't help but blush even more if it was possible.  
  
".Ok, young lady what do you find so funny?" Bulma asked as she positioned herself in front of Videl on the stage, Videl stood up and moved to where the floor met the stage and motioned for Bulma to lean down, Bulma kneeled down where Videl cupped her mouth so that she couldn't be heard.  
  
"I have to agree with you about my dad, you don't realize how true anything that you would have said would have been true beyond belief." Videl whispered to Bulma who then laughed.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone other then my friends agree with me about that then," Said Bulma to Videl before Videl sat down, Bulma then continued on the microphone. "Well I have time for one more question then I have to leave." Hands shot up, "Girl with brown hair in a blue tank top."  
  
"Do you know the Son's? They recent were crowned the royals in the Ox- kingdom." Asked the girl, Bulma smiled Videl froze if she did know them then she may know about her and Gohan going out on a date later, 'please don't know them.'  
  
"I do quite well too, I have known them for about 25 or so years, Queen Chi-chi and myself are best friends. Queen Chi-chi's younger son Goten is my son Trunk's best friend, and her older son Gohan has helps me with capsule, just to let all you girls here know Gohan is 18, single and mighty good looking. Well it was nice coming here but I have to leave thank you." Bulma said Videl let out a breath that she had been holding as she clapped along with everyone else, the clapping faded the principle now stood in front of everyone.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Briefs, now we have a three guest that will come out next, I would like to present the royal family of the Ox-kingdom Queen Chi- chi, Prince Goten and Prince Gohan." Said the principle ask the three came out, Videl noticed that they weren't in as fancy clothes as they had on last night but still, Chi-chi was in a dark blue gown, Gohan was in a silk black tux with a ever present black cape that whipped around behind him, Goten ware the same thing as Gohan except smaller. Videl froze as Gohan walked out on stage, 'not good, not good, hope he doesn't see me.' Videl didn't notice most of the girls in the room staring at Gohan with stars in their eyes; Videl felt someone hit her in the shoulder; she turned to see Erasa pointing to Gohan.  
  
"Is he the guy you have a date with?" Erasa whispered Videl nodded, Erasa gasped, "Holy cow girl you scored the jackpot Videl!" Erasa whispered in a state of shock, Videl turned to see Gohan and his family standing in the front where Chi-chi was about to start talking as Gohan searched the crowned, he wasn't looking right in front of him where Videl was sitting, 'please don't see me, think small Videl, think very small.' Videl noticed Goten was looking straight at her, 'please don't say anything Goten, please!' then Chi-chi put the microphone to her mouth.  
  
"Hi, as your principle said." Chi-chi was interrupted by, "BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP." Videl snapped her head down to her watch and saw that little red light going off 'saved by the beep.' Videl hit the red button on the side and the police chiefs face appeared with sweat on his face.  
  
"Videl.hold up at city bank.need...help." The police chief said as gunshots were heard in the background, Videl shot out of her seat and jumped on to the stage where she ran passed the Son's, the principle, and some other people as Videl bolted out a back door that lead to the outside. Once outside Videl took out her Jetcopper and took off into the sky towards the city bank, Videl flew over buildings and finally reached the scene where they were loading some people into the back of an ambulance, Videl quickly landed and after finding the chief running up to him.  
  
"Chief what's going on?" Videl asked stopping in front of the chief, the chief turned with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Thank goodness Videl.glad you're here.the robbers are threatening to kill the hostages inside if we don't.give up." Said the police chief who sounded out of breath, Videl turned towards the bank, her eyes studying every inch 'here goes nothing.' Videl stood off at full speed towards the banks glass doors she passed officers who looked at her like she was nuts, when Videl reached the doors she was at her top speed. Jumping into the air with her arms in front of her to protect her face Videl charged through the glass, ignoring the pain of the glass cutting her arm Videl continued running towards the now surprised robbers.  
  
Videl charged at two that had very big guns and caved one's face in from Videl's fist and the other doubled over in pain from being hit in the gut with Videl's leg. Videl didn't hesitant to stop, Videl whirled around and spotted the three other robbers had guns pulled and all were aimed at her 'uh oh, ouch time' Videl could only stare as each were about to pull the trigger on their guns. Then the three guys fell to the ground unconscious, 'wait a minute their not suppose to fall down their suppose to shoot me, what's up?' Videl looked around to find a man behind the three unconscious men; he had a dark blue gi on, his golden hair stood straight up on his head, and his turquoise eyes boar into hers. (Guess who)  
  
"Who are you?" Videl commanded putting her hands on her hips, the man stared at her with no expression on his face what so ever. "You going to say anything or just stand there looking like a statue." The man grinned then walked behind Videl and started out the back door, Videl followed him but he closed the door and by the time Videl opened the door he was gone. "Curse him, I will find out our name I promise you that statue boy." Videl muttered before going back into the bank.  
  
~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~  
  
Videl landed rear the back of the gym, checking her watch, 'Dang that only took ten minutes new record,' Videl opened the back door that she had left through and walked near the back of the stage where the principle stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Videl where have you been?" The principle asked tightening his grip on her arm, Videl didn't even wince at his strong grip.  
  
"I left to take care of a bank robbery, if I didn't there would be dead people on the news, now unhand me." Videl said glaring at the principle who then let go of her arm and motioned for her to sit down, Videl sat down next to Erasa who was focused on the still talking Son family, right now Goten was talking, well stuttering.  
  
".I look up to my brother almo..st like a dad, because my dad died eight months before I was born.a.a.I like martial arts." Goten stuttered in an adorable voice, Videl smiled as she noticed Gohan was glancing at her, Chi-chi took the microphone from Goten and gave him a gentle hug.  
  
"Wonderful Goten, now my older son Gohan would like to talk and he will answer questions about himself." Chi-chi said as she handed Gohan the microphone, Gohan took the microphone and stepped towards the front of the stage, Gohan shifted a bit then put the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"Well it's nice to see a fine school like this in this huge city, as you all know my name is Gohan Son, my father for those of you wondering is Goku Son. I'm 18 which is how old most of you seniors are, I have lived in the middle of no where for my whole life, fighting the first 12 and the last seven years I have been studying and fighting. My role as heir is I have to make decisions that would affect the future of my kingdom, like where and how much crops can be grown, and where cities can be build. I'm going to take questions now." Gohan said all calm, everyone's hands shot up except for Videl's, "You here in the front with blond hair." Gohan nodded to ERASA! 'WHAT THE HECK?'  
  
"Are you single cause I know every girl wants to know." Erasa asked standing up, Videl glared at Erasa then turned to Gohan was looking at Videl, Videl shuck her hand no.  
  
"No I'm not single, my girlfriend and I have agreed to keep it low key, so sorry ladies." Gohan said all calm again, Videl let out a sign of relief, and then Videl saw Chi-chi glaring at Gohan. 'I feel sorry for Gohan, poor boy.'  
  
"GOHAN WHO IS THIS GIRL THAT YOU'RE DATING I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT? GOHAN HOW DARE YOU HIND HER FROM ME." Chi-chi screamed at her son, Videl saw Gohan hold his ears with his hands as his face showed pain. Videl saw Gohan whisper something to his mother who then looked at him then nodded, Gohan put the microphone back up to his mouth.  
  
"Ok then, next question." Gohan said, hands again went up, "Boy in the back with blond hair and white T-shirt." Videl turned to see SHARPENER had raised his hand, 'Oh no not again good god, just kill me please just kill me it would make my life so much easier.'  
  
"You claim you can fight but I'm not convinced, you look like a nerd boy to me." Said Sharpener, Videl turned to see Gohan grinning?  
  
"Who do I need to fight to convince you?" Asked Gohan politely, crossing his arms over his crest.  
  
"Videl Satan." Videl flew out of her seat at Sharpener volunteering her to fight Gohan, 'Sharpener I hope you can run very fast, cause when I get done with you will wish you hadn't said that.'  
  
"Well does Miss Satan accept then where ever she is?" Gohan asked, 'He's going a good job of convincing them that we're not going out on a date later.' Videl stood up and made her way to the stage.  
  
"I'm Videl Satan and I accept your challenge, I won't hold back just to make it interesting, but I don't want get sued for hurting you Prince Gohan." Videl said taking her place about three yards from Gohan, dropping down into her stance Videl noticed that her arms and hands were all cut up from running through the glass and that half were still bleeding. 'Oh well, I'll deal with them, time to fight Gohan, I just hope I don't hurt him too back.' (Hehe) Gohan dropped down into his stance Videl noticed he still had his cape on and didn't plan on taking it off.  
  
"Ready. set.GO!!" Yelled Chi-chi, Videl charged forward sending a fury of punches and kicks at Gohan, which he blocked all effortlessly, Videl couldn't get Gohan to move at all, Videl growled in anger at Gohan. 'I don't want to hurt him but I can't lose in front of everyone, I guess I have no choice I have to us my special combo.'  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, please for give." Videl whispered to him, before jumping into the air, front flipping over Gohan, near the end of a flip Videl kicked out her heels causing them to crash into Gohan's neck causing herself into another front flip, finally landing Videl swirled around to see Gohan standing with his back to her, slowly Gohan turned around to face Videl. Videl saw him grin before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the stage floor, 'No, damn it that wasn't suppose to happen Gohan please be ok.' Then the principle came out on to the stage while Videl stared at the fallen Gohan and as Chi-chi was trying to get her son to wake by shaking him.  
  
"Students it's around noon everyone head for a hour lunch, please head to the lunch room everyone, and I mean everyone. If this gym isn't empty everyone will have to return to class, now go!" The principle said, within tens seconds a huge high school gym was empty expect for Videl, the Son's, and the principle. The principle gave a low cough catching Videl's attention, Videl turned to see the principle glaring at her it didn't even faze her. 'Oh I'm so scared hide me from the evil glaring principle.' Videl turned back to Gohan who was still on the ground face down. "Miss Satan I mean you too." The principle said in a stern voice, Gohan then jerked up into sitting position and then stood up with out any signs of injury, Videl's mouth hit the floor, 'I attacked him with my special combo and he stands up acting like nothing happened, screw what's my dad is up to what's Gohan hiding? I will find out even if it kills me!'  
  
"Sir, this young lady is staying here I would like to have lunch with her and talk with her a bit if you don't mind?" Gohan asked the principle looked shocked.  
  
"No your highness I don't mind, Videl may stay for lunch." The principle said before walking away, once the principle was out of sight, Videl and Gohan were lip locked not even worrying about that fact that Chi- chi and Goten were in the room. Videl had her arms wrapped around Gohan's neck and her fingers combing through his hair, while Gohan had his arms around Videl's waist holding her against him. Videl broke their passionate yet gentle kiss Videl looked into Gohan's coal eyes, she had wanted to kiss him since when he came on stage which Videl found extremely weird. 'I love being like this with him, wait a minute last night he didn't tell me he was coming to my school.' Videl smacked Gohan upside the head, hard where you could hair skin against skin hard. Gohan let go of Videl and rubbed his head where she smacked him.  
  
"Ouch Videl what was that for." Gohan said a bit confused.  
  
"For you not telling me that you were coming to my school." Said an angry Videl, Gohan stopped rubbing his head and looked Videl in the eyes.  
  
"Videl, just found out this morning when my mom made me get up at six o'clock, you could ask.her. your. selffff. Problem, Videl." Gohan said in fear for some reason as he turned to Videl's left, Videl realized then that Chi-chi and Goten were in the room still Videl turned her head to the left slowly, putting on a sheepish grin as she saw Chi-chi with her arms crossed over her crest tapping her foot.  
  
"Gohan is this the girl that you are dating?" Chi-chi asked, Gohan nodded while now blushing, "How long, Gohan." Chi-chi asked letting out a sigh.  
  
"I met her last night and we kind of hit it off, and I asked her when I would see her again and she said 'How about tomorrow after school?' I said yes, Mom Videl wants us to keep it low key." Gohan said calmly to his mother, Chi-chi raised an eyebrow then turned to Videl.  
  
"Why?" Asked Chi-chi refolding her arms.  
  
"Because I don't want death threats from girls at school, also I fight crime and I don't want someone to kidnap Gohan or myself to get something, and I really don't want any more media at my house than there already is." Videl said as she felt Gohan's arm snake its way around her waist, Chi-chi let out a sigh then looked at the two with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Ok now I want grandbabies soon you two." Said Chi-chi as Gohan and Videl blushed.  
  
"MOM we're not like that, we are just dating." Gohan said blushing even more, Videl just stood there blushing and her face to the ground.  
  
(Falls on the floor) Took me three days, please review I really like it when you do, tell me what you think.  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	3. The Date With Prince Charming Part One

Fallen for a Young Monarch Hey,  
I redid the settings for a reason, don't ask, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters just the plot, thanks for reviewing for those who did, please review I get more motivated to type when I have reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW. I'm sorry it took so long.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Author comments)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Chapter Three-The Date With Prince Charming Part One *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Videl now sitting in her chair after having an interesting lunch with Gohan, Videl didn't expect for Gohan to be able to eat THAT much food.  
  
Flashback  
  
Videl could only stare with her mouth wide open as she watched Gohan devour his extremely large lunch that Chi-chi had provided, napkins and various bits of food went every where, Videl then noticed that Goten was eating in a similar manor. 'God where do they put all of it, they must have eaten at least enough for several small armies,' Videl felt a tap on her shoulder; it was Chi-chi trying to get her attention.  
  
"Videl, they eat like this all the time, don't worry the best thing to do is just eat. Oh also when they get done they may try to take your food, so you want to eat quickly." Said Chi-chi as she went back to eating her chips, Videl nodded then ate her sandwich. After Videl finished with her sandwich she noticed that Gohan and Goten had already finished and were eyeing her bag of chips, Videl grabbed that bag, Gohan and Goten's eyes followed it, Videl begun swaying the bag back and forth, Gohan and Goten watched the bag like cats watching their toy. 'I feel like I'm teasing cats not humans.'  
  
"Do you guys want it?" Videl asked continuing to sway the bag back and forth, Gohan and Goten nodded as their tongues began to hang out of their mouths like dogs.  
  
"Are you sure?" Videl asked taunting the two even more; beneath each of the boys there was a puddle of slobber from their mouths.  
  
"Just give it to us already Videl!" Yelled Goten, Videl through the bag of chips about 10 feet away where Gohan and Goten began wresting for it, Videl fell back laughing along with Chi-chi. Videl looked at Gohan after she had, had a good laugh and found herself smiling at Gohan and his little brother still wresting, 'I wonder what kind of father he will be?' Videl went wide- eyed at what she had thought, 'WHAT THE HECK, I barley know Gohan and I'm wondering what kind of father he'll be what is wrong with me! Next thing I'll be loving in love with.him.'  
  
"Videl... VIDEL!" Screamed someone, Videl snapped out of her little dream world and turned to see the principle was pointing to her seat.  
  
"WHAT!" Videl screamed back at the principle, who then glared at her.  
  
"I want you back in your seat before the other students get back from lunch and clean yourself up your still dripping blood every where young lady." The principle said in a very commanding voice, Videl glared at him then got up and went to the nearest restroom.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Videl leaned back in her chair as she heard other students begun to enter the gym, Videl saw Erasa sit down next to her and then look at her with a glare. 'Why does everyone glare at me?'  
  
"What Erasa?!!?" Videl asked angrily, Erasa seemed shocked at Videl's outburst.  
  
"Why weren't you at lunch?" Erasa asked Videl who then started blushing wildly. "You were with 'rice' boy right?" (I wasn't going to have her say his name and that's the only one I could come up with that sounded funny) Erasa said raising an eyebrow in question, Videl let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Yes I was, we kissed and eat lunch together with his mom and younger brother." Videl said leaning even more back in her chair, Erasa leaned closer to Videl with a sign of interest on her face.  
  
"How was the kiss?" Erasa asked Videl slowly turned her head and glared at her friend.  
  
"That's between my lips and his, not yours." Videl said point to her lips then to a random spot on the stage then to Erasa, Erasa turned back into her seat and started pouting. "Erasa if you really want to know it was passionate yet gentle ok?" Videl whispered to her friend whose eyes now were as wide as saucers.  
  
"You two didn't fight did you?" Erasa said raising her eyebrows twice, Videl looked at her confused, 'Fight all we did was...ERASA GRRRRRRRRR!' (For those Clueless people I mean French kissing) Videl growled at Erasa who started laughing. "I'll take that as a no." Erasa said still laughing then the principle came to the center of the stage with a microphone in his hand, Videl turned to face the principle but out of the corner of her eye she saw Gohan behind the curtain staring at her.  
  
"Well students, hasn't it been just great so far?" The principle asked to a quiet gym full of students, "Ok then, well Prince Gohan will be able to answer some more questions." The principle said as Gohan came out, the principle gave him the microphone.  
  
"Hi again, does anyone have any other questions that they would like to ask?" Gohan said Videl rolled her eyes as hands flew up all around her, "Lady in the back with long brown hair and blue tank top, yes you Miss." Gohan said nodding towards someone near the back.  
  
"Prince Gohan, I was wondering what do you like to find in women, hair color, personality?" Asked some girl in the back who had hearts in her eyes, Videl saw girls everywhere pull out a some form of paper and something to write with. Videl turned to Gohan who seemed frozen on the stage, 'Oh boy this is a stuff one,' Videl saw Gohan melt and began glancing around the room.  
  
"Aaa.to be honest with all of you, I haven't dated anyone before the current girlfriend and I didn't know that we would start dating, really our first convection was over plates at a thing we both had to go to." Gohan said as he walked to the right side of the stage, "I said out loud 'You'd think that with such a formal thing that they would have nicer plates' and she said back 'I have to agree with you they need a border or something.' Not the most romantic thing in the world but we hit it off and now we're dating and I'm very loyal." Videl had been blushing the entire time he was talking, 'Yep, but he is the sweetest thing to me. Ok who took over my brain and where's my real head?'  
  
"Now next question." Gohan said as several girls were crying from the sweet story, Videl just winked at Gohan when he looked at her for a brief moment, "Gentlemen in the back with the black hair." (Ok this next part I went by what I knew so no hurting me if I get it wrong or something, just going by what I know.)  
  
"Yo Prince dude, a what's the chicks name that you're dating bro, cause she sounds blam!" A guy in the back said making different hand gestures followed by many "yah who dude?" Videl saw the confusion on Gohan's face, and laughed softly.  
  
"Aaa.you want to know who I'm dating?" Gohan asked, Videl stiffed 'don't tell them.'  
  
"Yah dude, why you trippen Prince dude." The guy in the back putting his ego into his talk, Videl stood up and turned towards where the guy was.  
  
"Yo homie you keep talking like that I'll get you arrested for insulting royalty now trying talking normally and I won't have to take you to the slammer, got it dude?" Videl yelled at the guy in the back as she put her ego into her talking along with her ever-famous glare boring right into him. The gym that had light convention was now dead quiet; the guy in the back sat down quietly and faced the ground with his head.  
  
"Well Miss Satan as many talents I see, interesting, oh I'm sorry your principle would like to say something." Gohan said as Videl turned around to see the principle glaring at her again.  
  
"Well students due to some of our guest canceling, the school board is letting you get out earlier, so good bye and if your not out of here in 10 seconds I'll give everyone detention for a month." Said the principle, as soon as he stopped talking the gym was empty besides a little piece of paper falling to the ground, well everyone was gone besides Videl who still was standing up. "That means you too Miss Videl" Videl bolted for the back door and went outside where she was about to leave when a hand touched her shoulder, Videl turned to see Gohan standing there.  
  
"Are we still on for our date or what?" Gohan asked with a eyebrow raised, Videl's eyes widened 'I can't believe I forgot, stupid, stupid, stupid.' Videl smiled at Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot Gohan, and anyways what are we going to do?" Videl asked Videl saw Gohan shake his head, Videl raised an eyebrow at Gohan.  
  
"No one knows about us remember? We can't go dressed like this people will know who we are, but I can solve that problem." Gohan said as he through a capsule out onto the ground, after the smoked cleared Videl saw a changing room and it had two different areas to change.  
  
"Wow." Was all Videl could say.  
  
"Yeah now find something that people wouldn't notice you in, looking like your 25 or 26 would be good for both of us." Gohan said as he pushed her to where the girl stuff was, Videl saw different outfits of all colors weirdly they looked her size. 'Now what did Erasa say about outfits, remember, oh well, blue tank top, black flare pants and blue high heel sandals looks good.' (Going to share a secret, I DON"T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT FASHTION!!) Videl walked into one of the changing areas, and quickly changed, after putting on her outfit Videl pulled her hair out of the pigtails and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Videl took her other cloths out with her and put them into the Jetcopper before putting it back away, someone clearing their throat cause Videl to turn around to find.  
  
The END  
  
No I'm joking (Hehe)  
  
Gohan or whom Videl hoped was Gohan, ware a black silk dress shirt and pants, along with some nice black dress shoes, but everything else about Gohan was the same.  
  
"You call that dressing differently?" Videl asked.  
  
"What I have on different clothes?" Gohan said confused, Videl sighed then saw a rubber band, grinning Videl grabbed the rubber band and walked up behind Gohan and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. Videl pulled back and spin Gohan around, her mouth dropped, 'he looks hotttttttt, damn.'  
  
"Videl, is something wrong?" Gohan asked confused (He is always confused).  
  
"Aaa..NO.no Gohan nothings wrong, everything is just perfect, now where are we going and how are we getting there?" Videl asked blushes at the sight of Gohan's new outfit.  
  
"I saw a carnival on my way into town, and I'll drive I got a car so we'll take that ok?" Gohan asked Videl as he pressed a button then the huge changing thing went back to a capsule and then the capsule found its home in Gohan's pocket.  
  
"Sounds good Gohan, lets go, its already around four I need to be home by 11 o'clock." Videl said as she followed Gohan out to the street where Gohan took out around capsule and after the smoke cleared even though Videl didn't know much about cars she could tell that this was a very, very nice car. Gohan opened the passenger side of the car and bowed to Videl.  
  
"Milady." Gohan said to Videl as she got into the car.  
  
"Thank you Milord." Videl said as Gohan got in on the other side and started the car up. Videl put on her seat belt as well as Gohan, Gohan then stepped on the gas the car lunged forward Videl screamed in surprise as she gripped the seat while Gohan chuckled at her. "Very funny Gohan scared me out of my sandals with that little stunt you pulled." Videl said glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Sorry Videl my car has a bit of kick to it, well we're here, hold on." Gohan said as Videl felt the car suddenly decrease speed as Gohan pulled into the parking lot that was near the carnival. Once Gohan parked Videl got out of that car faster than you could say car, Videl walked to the back of Gohan's car and waited for him to get out. When Gohan got out of his car he was laughing his head off.  
  
"What's so funny mind if me asking?" Videl asked at Gohan who was holding his side at the moment, Gohan stopped laughing long enough to straighten up so he could see Videl.  
  
"You jumping out.of the car.and.then when.you screamed.your face.!" Gohan said before going into another laughing fit, Videl rolled her eyes then smiled at Gohan who was wiping away a tear from his eye from laughing too hard as he calmed down.  
  
"Now Mr. Giggle pants you ready to go?" Videl asked looking at Gohan in question.  
  
"Mr. Giggle pants is ready to go with his beautiful date." Gohan said as Videl blushed at what Gohan said, Videl and Gohan walked towards the front gate where Gohan brought them tickets to go on different rides and stuff. Once Videl was inside the carnival, she looked around at the excitement around her it was intoxicating to her, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and started towards a ride.  
  
"Come on Gohan." Videl said happily.  
  
"Woo Videl." Gohan said as he let Videl drag him to a ride, Videl stopped at a mini roller coaster, "You want to go on this one Videl?" Gohan asked pointing to the ride Videl had stopped in front of, Videl nodded cheerfully (That's a scary thought isn't it?) Videl watched Gohan pay the guy who was running the booth and pulled Videl onto the Videl due to no one being there. Videl and Gohan sat in the front on the ride, Videl felt the ride start as it slowly went up the first hill, Videl grabbed Gohan's arm then Gohan looked down at her then smiled as Videl smiled back at Gohan.  
  
"Don't be afraid Videl I'm here." Gohan whispered sweetly in Videl's ear, Videl leaned her head on his shoulder, 'Thank you Gohan. Ok what's next I start kissing little boys after I save them, I am so head over heels in love with him, but am I falling love for him too fast? I hope that he feels the same.' Videl snapped out of her thoughts and was looking down the first drop, it was only a 20-foot drop, then Videl heard a klenk the car slowly went forward before dropping. Videl let go of Gohan's arm and started screaming along with Gohan as her arms were above her head.  
  
Three minutes later the car stopped in the station with Videl and Gohan laughing their heads off, Videl climbed out then Gohan followed her, Videl holding her side from laughing too much.  
  
"That was fun Gohan, especially when you screamed like a little girl at that dwarf statue, the look on your face was priceless." Videl said cracking up laughing as Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Videl.  
  
"Well I wasn't the one who screamed 'mommy help me' when we went through the dark tunnel." Gohan stated Videl stopped laughing she glared at Gohan.  
  
"And if you tell anyone Gohan I will kick your butt." Videl said angrily at Gohan who smiled at her, 'Why is he smiling at me, I just threatened him.' (I wonder why?)  
  
"I won't tell I promise Videl." Gohan whispered to her before giving her a kiss on her forehead, Videl stopped glaring at him and softly gazed at him before turning around to find Sharpener and Erasa at a prize booth about 10 feet away. Videl froze, 'Dang it, why do they have to be here, why, why, why GRRRR' Videl turned back around to face Gohan with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Gohan you see the blonds over there?" Videl said nodding her head in Sharpeners and Erasa direction, Videl saw Gohan Look over there then back to her nodding. "They go to my school, the girl is my best friend who knows about us and the boy wants me to date him more then anything in the world." Videl whispered to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked in a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliff hanger I'm so mean (hehe) please review, the next chapter will be part two and the end of their date and both of them finding out about Hercules plan, also Gohan tells Videl.well you'll just have to find out won't you, so REVIEW, (Brings out banner that says 'Review Review Review') you get the message don't you, till next time.  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	4. The Date With Prince Charming Part Two

Fallen for a Young Monarch (Author sees plastic explosives thrown off the cliff above author)(Author screams in terror and stands perfectly still)(Explosives land and BOOM BOOM BOOM is heard for miles around)(Smoke clears and in the middle of where all the explosives went off Author stands on a small piece of grass while the area around Author is nothing but air) Ok, OK, Ok, I won't do another cliff hanger jeez (Author mutters something stupid) I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, but I do own the plot, now while you read I'm going to find X-SANO-X and cause a little BOOM, BOOM, BOOM of my own. (Not really but hey good a laugh on my part.)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Author comments)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Chapter Three-The Date With Prince Charming Part Two *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I won't tell I promise Videl." Gohan whispered to her before giving her a kiss on her forehead, Videl stopped glaring at him and softly gazed at him before turning around to find Sharpener and Erasa at a prize booth about 10 feet away. Videl froze, 'Dang it, why do they have to be here, why, why, why GRRRR' Videl turned back around to face Gohan with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Gohan you see the blonds over there?" Videl said nodding her head in Sharpeners and Erasa direction, Videl saw Gohan Look over there then back to her nodding. "They go to my school, the girl is my best friend who knows about us and the boy wants me to date him more then anything in the world." Videl whispered to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked in a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl stood and thought for a moment, 'We could run out of the carnival, or we could go and hide on a ride, I like go hide on a ride.' Videl looked at the rides near by, 'House of Mirrors, Ferris wheel, or Whirl-A-Puke, Whirl-A-Puke big no, umm. Ferris Wheel sounds good.' Videl looked at Gohan who was still looking at Erasa and Sharpener, Videl smacked Gohan lightly on the side of the face to get his attention, Gohan looked down and his and Videl's eyes meant the others.  
  
"Gohan, we can go hide on a ride until they're out of sight, I was thinking the Ferris wheel maybe?" Videl asked glancing at Erasa and Sharpener as they turned around.  
  
"Sounds good but a little too late." Gohan said looking behind her.  
  
"What?" Videl asked as she turned around to see what Gohan was looking at, only to see Erasa and Sharpener coming towards them 'Dang it'. Videl put her head in her hand as she let out a heavy sigh, Videl slowly turned to see Sharpener stop in front of her with his classic 'Hey Babe Go Out With Me' look on.  
  
"Can I help you?" Videl asked changing her voice to something a nicer than her normal voice (Scary thought), Sharpener run his fingers through his hair trying to act all cool, Videl was really trying hard not to just slap him at this point.  
  
"Babe how about me and you go on the Ferris wheel?" Sharpener asked using his sexiest voice; Videl was about to say something back when Gohan wrapped a protective arm around her waist.  
  
"Dude lay off my girl." Gohan said in a harsh voice pulling Videl behind him, Videl noticed Erasa grinning at her for some strange reason. Videl left the two boys who were now have an all out verbal fight.  
  
"Dude yourself you old timer." Yelled Sharpener.  
  
"Old timer, look here kid if you don't hush your little mouth I'll hush it for you, got it?" Gohan said angry back; Videl shook her head as she walked up to Erasa.  
  
"Can I ask you why you're grinning?" Asked Videl stopping in front of Erasa, Erasa burst out laughing; with in 20 seconds she stopped, she straightened up and looked Videl in the eye.  
  
"I may be a blond Videl but I'm not that stupid, I know my best friend when I see her." Erasa said Videl was in a state of shock, 'I thought she was, little surprises everyday.'  
  
"Son of a bitch." Yelled Sharpener.  
  
"Why you little punk." Said an angry prince.  
  
"Well what do you kind Erasa, did I do ok?" Videl asked slowly turning a 360 as Erasa take a look over her friend's outfit.  
  
"Not bad Videl, not bad at all." Erasa said as Videl stopped turning, "Love what you did with your hair, now your date is another story, damn Gohan looks hot in his outfit," A loud 'Crack, Bang, Thunk' was heard, "I need to go pull Sharpener out of the trash can and take him to the hospital, you and Gohan finish up your date. Have fun Videl!" Erasa said as she ran to towards Sharpener who was in a run away trash can, Videl turned towards Gohan to find he was grinning like an idiot. 'What damage did he do and how much is it going to cost me?' Videl walked over to Gohan and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What happened?" Videl demanded, Gohan was still grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I decked the blond guy cause he insulted my mother, are you mad cause I hurt someone?" Gohan asked pointing towards Sharpener who was still in a run away trashcan.  
  
"Oh Sharpener, I don't care then, you can hurt him more later, how about we go for some fo.." Videl was interrupted by a very loud growling/roaring noise Videl raised an eyebrow. "What the heck was that, it sounded like a pride of lions growling for food or something?" Videl said as she noticed Gohan was looking at his stomach and rubbing it with his right hand.  
  
"That would be my stomach." Gohan said with a sheepish grin on his face, Videl's jaw dropped, 'that was his STOMACH!!! WHAT KIND OF STOMACH DOES HE HAVE?'  
  
"That's one special stomach, ok lets go eat, I would like a sit down restaurant please Gohan." Videl said nicely (Scary thought), Gohan nodded and smiled warmly at Videl as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started towards the entrance of the carnival with Videl right along side of him.  
  
Videl and Gohan walked to Gohan's car where they got in and exited the parking lot and sped away, Videl forgot about how fast Gohan's car goes and ended up screaming again.  
  
A minute later after driving around  
  
"Videl where are we going?" Asked Gohan looking at the road, Videl shook her head then pointed to some random restaurant that looked fancy as Gohan pulled his car into the restaurant parking lot. Videl jumped out and waited for Gohan by the front door of the restaurant, Gohan came out of his car and locked it up then headed towards Videl. Videl and Gohan walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand as one of the male waiters came up to them.  
  
"How many and smoking or non-smoking?" Asked waiter.  
  
"Two, non-smoking please." Said Gohan giving Videl's hand, the waiter nodded for them to follow him Videl saw the waiter give her a playful wink, 'Brave man, hope Gohan didn't see that.' Once Videl and Gohan were seated the waiter gave them each menus, Videl noticed a piece of folded paper fell out of her menu, Videl opened it under the table, it read.  
  
You have won a million dollars (J/K)  
  
I'm Mike give me a call babe at 111-1111 (I made this up people)  
  
Videl glared at the piece of paper, when Mike the waiter came over again and asked for drink orders Videl ripped the piece of paper he had slipped to her menu into a million pieces in front of his face then she ordered a glass of water. After Gohan ordered a coke he turned to Videl with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What was that Videl?" Asked the young monarch pointing to the remains of the paper Videl ripped apart as he then picked him up and looked at them.  
  
"Waiter gave me his number that's all." Videl said ripped the pieces some more before looking at her menu, Videl heard a low growl Videl looked up at Gohan with a raised eyebrow in question. "Was that your stomach?" Asked Videl looking at Gohan's eyes they were filled with jealousy and anger 'Apparently not, what the neck was that then?'  
  
"No, I was growling." Said Gohan glaring at the waiter as he approached the table with Videl's water and Gohan's coke, Videl's eyes widened in shock as the waiter put their drinks on the table. 'I'll go to his funeral if Gohan kills him, please don't kill him Gohan I don't want to see him again! Especially him dead!'  
  
"Now are you two ready to order?" Asked the waiter winking at Videl again, Videl tried not to gag quickly she ordered.  
  
"I'll have the chicken please." Said Videl who turned to watch Gohan who was glaring at the waiter, the waiter nodded then turned to Gohan who ordered.  
  
"I'll have ummm.the don't flirt with my date with a side of I'll kill you if you do again and six things of the fish please, did you get all that?" Said Gohan grinning evilly at the poor male waiter who nodded before leaving the table quickly, Videl put her head in her right hand and let a sigh escape her lips.  
  
"People skills Gohan, people skills.wait six things of the fish can you eat all that?" Asked Videl looking up at Gohan who was grinning at her as he rubbed the back of his neck (Classic Son Grin).  
  
"Videl to be honest that won't even fill me up." Said Gohan sheepishly; Videl's jaw hit the table literally.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how, oh boy." Videl said closing her mouth as she let out a sigh again.  
  
"On to over things Videl I'm curious, I've known you what two days now and all I know is your name, two of your friends, where you go to school, and the fact that you like running out of the middle of people talk when your watch goes off." Said Gohan as Videl blushed slightly, 'well that is true hehe'. "What else is there to Videl Satan?" Asked Gohan giving Videl a weird look.  
  
"Videl Serenity Satan." Videl corrected (I that made up).  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Gohan leaning back in his chair to get confirmable, Videl grinned at Gohan before continuing on.  
  
"I like rock and roll style music, not hard rock, my two favorite colors are black and blue, and you're my first boyfriend, now your turn Gohan Son." Said Videl taking a sip of her water (I made all that up again.) Gohan leaned back in his chair some more.  
  
"Gohan Endymion Son, same on music, my favorite colors are blue and red and you're my first girlfriend, now. (I made up a lot of stuff)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N Mode now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I couldn't continue on with the date due to stuff don't ask me.  
  
Videl and Gohan continued to go on hidden dates for about a month so far no media ever caught them together, and Erasa didn't spill the beans luckily. The two drew even closer than most couple's do they were extremely happy with each other, over the month Videl had learned that Gohan was a half alien well pretty much everything about Gohan expect for the fact that she didn't know Gohan could go super saiyan (there is a reason for that). If someone saw them on a date they looked like they were a happy couple, but their happy relationship had been part of a plan that both had fallen into, we now join the two at the end of their latest date on Videl's front step of her father's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY Mode Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl stood on her front step after a fantastic date with Gohan, Videl looked into Gohan's coal eyes as Gohan took a step forward and embraced Videl, Videl wrapped her arm's around Gohan's neck as both leaned towards the other. Videl closed her eyes as she felt Gohan's familiar lips on hers; Videl and Gohan had kissed many, many times since their first date. Several minutes passed before Videl broke the kiss due to lack of air, Videl and Gohan looked into each other's eyes as they stood just outside Videl's front door.  
  
"I love you Gohan." Videl said as she rested her head on Gohan's shoulder a let out an exasperating sigh, Videl felt Gohan kiss her on her forehead before whispering in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, Videl." Said Gohan as he rested his head on Videl's. The couple was in perfect serene until Videl's front door swung open causing a bright light to flow from the open way. Videl jerked her head up and saw her father standing there smiling? 'What the heck? He's supposed to come out with a shotgun wanting to kill Gohan as Gohan runs away. This is the first time Gohan and me kissed on my doorstep all the other times we would kiss goodbye usual down the street.'  
  
"Sorry kids did I interrupt something?" Asked Hercule as he leaned on the door still smiling, Videl pulled away from Gohan as he let go only to intertwine his fingers with Videl's.  
  
"No Mr. Satan I was just leaving, goodbye Videl." Gohan said as he gave Videl a peck on the cheek and turned and started towards home, Videl looked at her father's face and walked inside were Hercule closed the door quickly causing it to slam, little did Videl know that she had left her purse outside and that the front door was slightly open.  
  
Videl walked into one of the living rooms where her father followed her to, Videl turned to her father when he coughed and saw that he was glaring at her? 'He makes no sense anymore I swear.'  
  
"Videl why are you dating him?" Asked Hercule sounding slightly angered, Videl arched a brow at this.  
  
"Cause I love him, dad." Videl said calmly, Hercule gave a half snort. (Do they have those?)  
  
"Tell me the truth Videl, don't bother lying to me." Said Hercule sounding more angered.  
  
"I already told you cause I love him, dad." Videl said slightly annoyed, Videl saw her father's face become red with anger.  
  
"Don't lie to me girl, I heard you talking to your little friend the other night saying that you were going out with him so that you could get his money and power." Hercule yelled at Videl, 'What the hell?' (For those of you reading Videl never said that or anything like that.)  
  
"I never said anything like that, what the hell are you talking about?" Screamed Videl back at her father, her father straightened up and glared at Videl coldly.  
  
"Videl I'm disappointed in you, I would have that better but you're just like your mother, using men for their money and power I excepted better of you." Hercule said coldly, Videl was now over the edge accusing her of something then bringing her mother into the picture was a big mistake.  
  
"Listen DAD, I don't want Gohan for his money or power I love him for who he is." Videl yelled even louder than before, Hercule glared at Videl again.  
  
"Probably was until last week when I told you that I wasn't giving you any of my money, Videl don't lie I heard your entire conversation you don't love him you are going to use him then leave him on the side of the road like a piece of trash!" Yelled Hercule, a silence followed by a faint gasp then the sound of a bag hitting the tile floor, Videl and her father turned to see Gohan standing in the doorway Videl's purse on the ground.  
  
Videl saw Gohan's eyes filled with pain and sorrow, Gohan shook his head slowly as he slowly back stepped away from Videl and her father, his mouth opened in shock. Videl feared for the worse, 'No, no, NO! DAMN IT!'  
  
"Gohan." Videl said as she stepped closer to Gohan only causing him to back step twice.  
  
"No.no more lies.goodbye Videl." Said Gohan softly as he turned and started to run through the mansion, Videl went after him but lost him soon after, Videl headed to the front door to see Gohan standing on the side walk looking back at her with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Videl I will love you forever and beyond, I hope that someday you will find someone, goodbye forever my love." Gohan said to Videl as he then took off into the sky, Videl sank to her knees tears spilled from her eyes, 'why? Who? Dad! He will pay for this that bastard' Videl growled as she turned to see her father in the doorway looking at her with a pleased face, Videl stood up and marched right up to her father.  
  
"Now that he is out of the wa." Videl cut off Hercule by punching him square in the jaw sending him flying into the house causing him to land on a table knocking him unconscious.  
  
"You made me lose the first love of my life you better be happy I didn't kill you." Videl said coldly, Videl turned and went to her room and started packing three suitcases with clothes and other things. (I'm going to add something Videl's 18 and graduated two weeks ago. I forgot to mention that earlier hehe.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~TWO YEARS PASS, A/N MODE NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl after moving out of her father's house took an interest in horses (picked some random thing,) Videl soon found out that she was very good at training horses and for the past year had trained many horses for different things and found the pay to be quite good too. Videl trained horses for different things racing, for riding horses for nobles, and show horses, Videl loved her work, over two years Videl grew her hair out to the point were she could braid it and it would be at her waist, Videl changed her name shortly after Prince Gohan told everyone about their relationship and what Videl had done.  
  
Videl's new name was Kristie Smith and as Kristie Videl became known as a professional horse trainer and one of the best in the world. Videl always delivered the horses personally after training them; Videl seemed to have the perfect life, wealth, beauty, and was single but not looking at all cause even after what happened with Gohan she still loved him deeply. Videl didn't have a lot of friends and the only friend she did have was Erasa who knew what happened with Videl and had supported her.  
  
Videl now lived in the middle of a forest just outside the city limits of Satan City, where she and her two horse that she had trained a year ago, six year old Twilight, and four year old Dawn. Twilight was a black male horse and Dawn was a white female horse, Videl loved them dearly like children, they were the first two she had trained and they stayed with her after they ran away and ended up back at her house. Videl had a house but no fence; the horses would stay close even though there was not a fence to keep them in.  
  
Videl never tried to see Gohan since she had began training horses or even watch him on TV, she found it too painful to look at him, Videl thought that she would never have to see him again until one fateful day.  
  
Hello, sorry it took so long, I know I cliff hanged you again I'm sorry but if I got a lot of reviews I'll be nice and add a epiloge after I'm finished with the other two chapters I have to do (Author groans).  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	5. Breaking Him In and a Test

Fallen for a Young Monarch Hello, thank you for reviewing I'm having too much fun with this, please enjoy and review. NOTE I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT, ALSO KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT HORSES, but I did due some research on them. Last thing, some of you may have noticed my writing style changed, I'm the same Wolfblaze as before, just I've just improved my skills in writing since the last update that's all. (HEHEHE) I bet some of you thought someone else wrote it, nope.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Author comments)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Chapter Four-Breaking Him In and a Test *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Videl sat out front of a small capsule house in a large clearing surrounded by a forest, Videl looked towards the edge where the forest met her land; she seemed to be staring at it in one spot. Videl stood dusting her blue jeans off and then her shirt and jacket, Videl then continued to stare at the same spot with her blue eyes, the wind blew causing her black braided hair to rise beside her then fall on her shoulder gently. Videl's jaw shifted slightly before she gave a short high pitch whistle followed by a long high pitch whistle, silence soon followed.  
  
A thunder a rouse from the edge of the forest of where Videl still stared, suddenly two horses jumped from the spot and ran towards Videl, one horse smaller a hit of gray on the horse's white coat, and a full mane flapped behind the small horse. The larger one had a much shorter mane and a coat of black with a small white star on his forehead (I guess a horse has one?) The two horses slowed as they reached Videl, a smile spread across Videl's face as her two companions trotted up to her, Videl put her forehead against the white one's.  
  
"Dawn, my sure-footed friend, nice to see you today." Videl said softly to the horse as she patted the horse's neck before Videl put her forehead against the black one's.  
  
"Twilight, my hurricane friend, nice to see you today as well." Videl said in the manner as she did Dawn, (She is talking to horses, oook) Videl pulled away from Twilight and patted the horse on the neck as she stepped away from both horses.  
  
"Now lets go get those intruders, shall we?" Videl said cheerfully, the horses let out a joyful naiad as they both reared-up on their hind legs. 'Those intruders won't know what hit them' (I'm going to tell you Dawn-female, Twilight-male.) The two horses came down, Videl mounted Twilight bareback she turned to Dawn giving a short low whistle and then pointing two fingers in the direction of the strangers, Dawn took off in that direction, Videl squeezed her knees causing Twilight to start into a run at the forest slightly behind Dawn. (All the whistles and hand signs are stuff I made up for this.)  
  
Once into the forest Videl grabbed onto a limb and let Twilight follow Dawn, Videl heard men shouting and horses crying, Videl let go of the branch and dropped to the ground, seven horses went by Videl as she walked towards the shouts of men. Once Videl had reached the shouting men three were on the ground, one was in a tree, and another was standing up, Videl only glanced but did a double take on the one standing up. He had black spiky hair that went mainly two directions and looked the age of eight or so, Videl walked closer to where the men were, suddenly one of the men spotted her.  
  
"Protect the Prince someone draws near." One shouted, then suddenly the men moved like lighting around the one with black spiky hair, Videl walked closer to them and found that the men were in a clearing.  
  
"Stay back intruder or we will attack." Said another, Videl laughed as she stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Me the intruder ha, this is my land I should say the same for you." Videl said with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Men down." Said a small voice, all the men around the boy turned and looked at him.  
  
"But your highness." Said the one that was in a tree, Videl heard a beating thunder, she felt two wet noses on her whole palms, Videl turn her head to see Dawn on her left and Twilight on her right, Videl turned to see the men backing away from her in fear.  
  
"The demon.horses get.them away." The men shouted, Videl laughed again, her horses tossed their heads and naiad playfully.  
  
"The horses did as I told them, now what is your busy here, I'm a very busy person you know." Commanded Videl as her horses took a step forward challenging them, then the boy stepped forward.  
  
"I am Prince Goten of the Ox-kingdom and you must be Kristie Smith, my mother wishes for you to train two of the horses at the palace I have been sent here to see if you want the job." Said the young prince Videl shook her head, and then looked into the young prince's coal eyes, Videl mounted Dawn bareback, finally turning the horse towards the young prince.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness but I can't take the job, normally I would love to but I would return to my past if I did." Videl said in a sad tone as she turned and started towards her house.  
  
"WAIT MISS SMITH!" Yelled the young Prince as he ran up beside Dawn, Videl stopped her horse and looked at the Prince. 'First time someone ever called me Miss Smith, normally they're not that proper and just call me Kristie.'  
  
"What is it now?" Said Videl in a somewhat gentle voice. 'Does the kid not take a hint?'  
  
"My mother is willing to pay you triple for what you normally charge Miss Smith." Said Goten, Videl started forward again.  
  
"My answer stays the same as before." Said Videl as she rode closer to her home. 'Triple for both can't pay for the amount of pain I'll go though if I did go and see Gohan.'  
  
"For each horse." Yelled the young Prince, Videl stopped the horse Videl turned Dawn around quickly.  
  
"Your mother is willing to pay triple for each horse if I trained them?" Asked Videl raising an eyebrow, Goten nodded.  
  
"You get free room and broad at the castle, free food, and you may attained any of the balls that we may have while your with us." Said Goten, Videl grinned 'no way in hell am I going to pass this up, no matter if Gohan is there, not having to cook is all worth it.'  
  
"Give me two hours to get ready, the castle is a hour by horse back from here right?" Asked Videl, the young prince nodded. "You and your men go back to your kingdom and I will be there in two and a half hours." Said Videl heading towards her house again, Videl noticed Twilight slightly ahead of Dawn looking at her.  
  
"We need our horses back first Miss Smith." Said Goten sheepishly; Videl smiled as she gave a long low whistle then pointed two fingers at the horses, which were grazing peacefully. Twilight sped towards them and circled once before leading them towards the young prince and his guards before coming up beside Dawn, Videl patted the horse on the neck before turning back to Goten seeing the surprised look on Goten's guard's faces. (Does he really need guard? Just adds to the story though.)  
  
"Call me Kristie, Miss Smith makes me sound old your highness, I'm only 20 years old." Said Videl as she dismounted and went inside her house to shower and pack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl sat atop Dawn right behind Twilight who had bags of various sizes and shapes on his back all connected to a saddle, Videl rode with a saddle this time. Videl wore some nice blue jeans, a pair of black boots, a black tank top, and blue denim jacket that wasn't buttoned, Videl had her hair in a new single braid sailing behind her in the wind, Videl was tucked close to Dawn's neck holding on to her mane as Dawn galloped in the forest. Videl didn't bounce because of her perfect form on top of Dawn.  
  
Videl's eyes stared ahead of them as she went into her own world, 'I have to face my past, my love, and have to keep a cool the entire time, oh boy this will be lots of fun. I might as well have some fun with Gohan I think I could break him in this should be an emotional roller coaster for me oh joy.' Videl snapped out of her world when she heard shouts and yelling, looking around Videl saw that she was nearing the castle of the Ox- kingdom. As Videl slowed Dawn, Twilight moved from in front to behind Dawn, Videl slowly made her way up to the main gates where there was about 20 guards with various weapons standing there, one came up to her he looked of high command.  
  
"Holt." Said the guard; Videl stopped Dawn as Twilight pulled up beside Dawn.  
  
"State your name and business here." Commanded the guard, Videl looked at the guard with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I am Kristie Smith, one of the best horse trainers in the world, the Queen sent for me." Said Videl giving the guard the `I'm important BACK OFF` look, the guard saluted her then turned back towards the gate.  
  
"Open the gate and inform Queen Chi-chi that the horse trainer is here." Yelled the guard Videl rolled her eyes, 'I went from Videl Satan up to Kristie Smith and down to the horse trainer, no respect these days I swear.' Videl urged Dawn forward as the gates slowly opened; Videl saw a few guards moved a side as she rode by each bowing to her respectfully. Videl bowed her head to each in return as she continued to ride through the seemly large courtyard, Videl saw a rider approach her on a brownish horse that stood as tall as Twilight Videl knew immediately who the rider was, it was Gohan.  
  
Videl stared at him as he rode up to her; his hair was shorter with a small silver band around his head, Gohan looked older than last time he still had piercing black eyes, Videl noticed Gohan wearing a black cape with a black very fancy long sleeve shirt and pants, Gohan's hands were covered with black gloves matched with black boots. 'I now present Goth Prince,' Videl shook her head at her love's outfit, just as Gohan neared Twilight lunged out in front of Gohan's horse.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cried out the startled Prince as Twilight reared up, Videl watched the very amusing scene play out with a smirk on her face, Gohan's horse reared up as well throwing the Prince off Videl burst into laugher as Twilight landed and tossed his head and naiad as Gohan silently cursed at the horse.  
  
"I guess I should tell you that Twilight doesn't like it when men approach me." Said Videl still laughing Videl dismounted Dawn and walked over to Gohan as he stood up. "Pardon my manners, I am Kristie Smith your highness." Said Videl offering a hand in greeting to the young Prince, Gohan raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Prince Gohan, how did you know that I was royalty?" Asked a confused Gohan, Videl noticed that Gohan's voice was deeper than last time, 'Much sexier in my option, here I go again, just like two years ago when we first met.' Gohan shook Videl's hand as Videl smiled at him.  
  
"I knew because you're the only one not pointing some weapon in my face." Said Videl smiling, Gohan looked around then looked at Videl and rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. Just then Gohan's eyes widened, as he seemed to be looking at something behind Videl fearfully, Videl turned to see Dawn and Twilight looking as they were about to charge at Gohan Videl gave a short and long whistle.  
  
Both horses immediately changed moods and walked up behind Videl as she turned back to Gohan who looked at her and the horses in fear, Videl snapped with both of her hands and then pointed to the ground out of the corner of her eye Videl watched as the horses went down into their bows with one leg out stretched and one tucked under as their noses touched the grass.  
  
"Your highness I would like to present my two horses, Dawn a Camargue Horse," motioning to Dawn, (Yes that is a real breed, it's found in France.) "And Twilight or Hurricane as he is known he is a American Quarter Horse (Another real breed, they race in race tracks)." Said Videl as she snapped her fingers again and both horses rose, Videl saw the fear and shock in Gohan's eyes that just made her want to dance around joy. (Who wouldn't? You get to scare one of the universes strongest fighters heck I would I'd be dancing and screaming.)  
  
"Hur.ric.ane." Choked out a stuttered Gohan as he backed up, Videl almost grinned she loved taking Twilight with her everywhere, 'Twilight 356,941, Men zero.'  
  
"Oh so you've heard about him, good so you that he will attack anyone that gets near him." Said Videl with an evil smile on, 'I'm having to much fun with this, oh well, now its time to break the prince in.'  
  
"I also heard that he could through fits that knocks out anyone in his sites." Said Gohan slowly regaining his cool, Videl nodded and reached and gave Twilight a pat on the neck.  
  
"He doesn't through those any more at least when I'm around him doesn't." Said Videl giving Twilight a kiss on the forehead as he naiad at her happily as he tossed his head playfully, Videl turned to see Gohan giving her the 'Your Nuts' look. "Well I take that back he attacks men who try and flirt with me." Said Videl giving Gohan a look of pure enjoyment as she watched him back away from her in fear.  
  
"I wasn't going to flirt with you. Ha. Ha." Said Gohan giving a weak laugh as he tried to smile, Videl half grinned and half smiled, 'He's easier to break in than horses are, I need to see what the two horses are, so I can see what I need for brak.training them.'  
  
"Your highness I'm suppose to meet your mother, could you please take me to her, she wanted to see me about training two horses." Videl said as Gohan straightened up a bit.  
  
"Please follow me Miss Smith." Said Gohan bowing to her and turning around, Videl caught his arm as he turned.  
  
"Call me Kristie, no need to be formal your highness, please." Said Videl as Gohan's eyes caught hers both searching the other for something neither knew of, the two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Gohan replied.  
  
"Ok Kristie, you can call me Gohan." Said Gohan in a low whisper for her only to hear, Videl didn't blush on the outside but on the inside she was as red as a tomato. "Now please, Kristie, follow me." Said Gohan as he turned and started to walk towards the castle, Videl followed along with her horse friends. 'We stared at each other just like before, the past is catching up with me.'  
  
Once inside the grand castle Videl followed Gohan to a throne room where Queen Chi-chi sat along with Prince Goten to her left, who both now looked at her funny. Gohan stopped in front of the thrones bowed to Videl then took his place on the right side of Queen Chi-chi, out of the corner of Videl's eyes she saw Dawn and Twilight stop just to the sides of her, with Dawn on the left and Twilight to her right.  
  
"Your highnesses it is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Videl as she snapped both her hands and pointed to the ground awhile Videl bowed to the royals, Videl watched as both of her horse came down before she rose not snapping for her horses to come up with her. "I am Kristie Smith a world class horse trainer, I have with me my horses Dawn," Videl motioned to Dawn, "Also Twilight or as he is commonly known as Hurricane." Finished Videl, Videl looked up to see the Queen looking at her in disbelief, Prince Goten had an eyebrow raised, and Gohan just sat there, suddenly Videl heard the guards around the room began to move to where she was and surround her and the horses.  
  
"You are not Kristie Smith, you are here to kill the Queen." Said one very stupid guard, Videl smacked her head into her hand and let out a sigh of annoyance.  
  
"If I truly wanted to kill the Queen do you think that you would be standing right now?" Asked Videl towards the guards, the guards looked at each other then back to Videl, Videl closed her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"What makes you think that you can take all of us?" Said one cocky guard, Videl's eyes shot open; she turned towards the guard that had just spoken.  
  
"You taunt me again and you'll end up like the intruders the came into my land uninvited two months ago." Said Videl giving the guard a death glare as her voice was dripping with coldness, the guards burst out into laugher. "So be it, you chose your fate." Whispered Videl, none of the guards heard her but two royals did and jerked up out of their thrones in shock, Videl gave a low short and long whistle, seconds after Videl ended her long whistle both horses exploded into movement.  
  
Videl closed her eyes she waited to listen to the sounds of groans of men falling but none came, Videl snapped her eyes open to find that Prince Goten was holding Dawn back and that behind her Gohan was holding back Twilight or trying to at least. Videl gave a short and long whistle; both horses pulled away from the royals and returned to her side, Videl looked at the guards who stood back in fear, then Videl heard clapping turning to see Queen Chi-chi had moved from her throne was now walking towards Videl clapping her hands slowly.  
  
"Perfect, you are Kristie Smith, I'm sorry but I had to make sure can't trust anyone theses days in age." Said the queen, Videl looked at the queen in shock, 'A test, well that's new and I thought people trying to kill me was weird.' "Please follow me to the stables Miss Smith." Said Queen Chi-chi, Videl followed her.  
  
"Your highness no need to be formal with me, you can and I would like you to call me Kristie." Said Videl as she noticed Gohan and Prince Goten were following just behind her horses, Videl quickened her pace to where she was slightly behind Queen Chi-chi. "After you tell what horses I am to train, could I speak to you alone please." Said Videl softly to the Queen.  
  
"Of course and Kristie, you can call me Chi-chi, I really don't like your highness or Mrs. Son, both are pains hearing and Mrs. Son makes me sound old." Said Chi-chi smiling at Videl, Videl smiled back.  
  
"Of course, Chi-chi." Said Videl as she remembered when Chi-chi had asked her before to call her that, it brought back memories. 'Almost the same as before.' Once they had arrived at the stables, Chi-chi pointed out two horses in the very, very back.  
  
"Those two, the brown and gray ones." Said Chi-chi, Videl walked back to where the horses Chi-chi had pointed out were, Videl entered the brown one's stall it looked in fairly good conation on the outside, Videl felt along the horses legs for brakes and the rest of the horse's body and found out that the horse was a girl. Videl noticed that the royals were watching her every move, Videl smiled at the horse it was in very good conation, Videl moved out of the female's stall and took a glance at the horse's name plate, 'Peach' it read.  
  
"Peach here is in very good conation, she's a American Quarter Horse so she should learn very easily she looks to be about 3 years old so she's in her prime and most wiliness to learn, I'll start braking her in tomorrow, now lets take a look at the gray one over here." Said Videl as she moved to the next stall and entered it, Videl heard her horses and the royals move to the next stall, Videl checked this horse over and found every thing on 'him' was in good order but something baffled Videl about this horse. Videl exited the stall slowly but didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"Well?" Asked the young prince Goten; Videl was in deep thought 'How is this possible that horse has the body of about three different breeds, all of which are made for speed and mobility.'  
  
"This doesn't make sense." Said Videl out loud looking to the nameplate, 'Arrow' it read, 'A perfect name for a horse who is meant for speed and mobility.' "Arrow is in great conation, but I am curious as to what these horses will be used for exactly." Asked Videl looking towards Chi-chi who answered her question.  
  
"They're to be riding horses for my two sons, Peach is for Goten and Arrow is for Gohan." Said Chi-chi raising an eyebrow in question as to why she needed to know that, Videl looked to both Goten and Gohan, she let out a sigh.  
  
"Arrow is a mixed breed meant for speed and mobility, he is a mix of a American Quarter Horse, a Camargue horse, and a Przewalski's horse. A Przewalski's breed is the only truly wild horse in the world they have an odd number of toes that allows them to run very swiftly. It would be an honor to me if you would let me train this horse." Said Videl looking to Chi-chi who met her gaze.  
  
"Of course and I am will pay you what I promised." Said Chi-chi giving Videl a warm hearted smile Videl shook her head no.  
  
"I will train both for free, you have already promised enough that I don't need the money." Said Videl taking a quick glance at Gohan. "Now Chi-chi do you mind if I talk to you privately now please?" Asked Videl.  
  
"Of course, Gohan, Goten, OUT NOW!!" Yelled Chi-chi, Gohan and Goten were both out of there faster than lighting, Videl gave a short and long whistle then both Dawn and Twilight left the stables in a gallop, as Chi-chi watched in amazement. "Quite skilled for such a young trainer, now tell what did you need to talk to me about?" Asked Chi-chi, Videl shook her head and turned her back to Chi-chi and gave a small laugh.  
  
"None of you recognize me, I would have thought that you at least would have." Said Videl turning her slowly to see Chi-chi's confused face.  
  
"Excuse me I've never met you before this Kristie." Said Chi-chi still confused, Videl shook her head and turned to face Chi-chi.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, but you must stay and let me explain what really happened." Said Videl as she watched Chi-chi who was still confused, Chi- chi then nodded.  
  
"Alright, I will stay and let you explain something I have no clue about, ok" Said Chi-chi slowly, Videl put her watch arm up to her face and acted like she was pressing a button.  
  
"Videl.hold up at city bank.need...help." Said Videl in man voice towards her watch, Videl watched Chi-chi changed from confused to I remember to anger in about five seconds time.  
  
"Vid.el. You used me son.. How DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Chi-chi, Videl felt air fly by her, very smelly air too, blinking a few times Videl spoke again.  
  
"I know you're mad Chi-chi, but please listen to what really happened please" Pleaded Videl, Videl watched Chi-chi look at her then sigh and rolled her eyes then looked at her as if for Videl to continue talking. "What happened was that my dad and I started yelling at each other, me at him for saying lies and him yelling at me cause I was yelling back at him. He was saying that I was talking to my best friend about me wanting Gohan only for money and power, but I never said anything like that. Gohan must have heard when my dad said that I lied about it and Gohan dropped my bag catching my attention and he ran out of my house when I followed him out and he said something to me, I can still remember it like it was yesterday." Videl stopped as she let a single tear fall before she continued.  
  
"He said 'Videl I will love you forever and beyond, I hope that someday you will find someone, goodbye forever my love.' It kills me to think about what happened and how much I still love him to this day, Chi-chi what I'm asking is that you help me win Gohan back, will you help me?" Asked Videl as she let more tears fall, Videl saw Chi-chi's eyes hold a hint of pity for the young girl.  
  
"Videl of course I will, but you better promise me lots of grandbabies!" Said Chi-chi happily, Videl nodded smiling at the happy Queen.  
  
"I promise you grandbabies if Gohan will have me back, also you have to call me Kristie in front of the boys, now what do we need to do Chi-chi?" Asked Videl, Videl watched a grin come over the Queen.  
  
Yes I'm going to be mean again a cliff hang it, please review, I have decided that I will have either two or three more chapters until the epiloge, I have the entire story all planed out, next chapter should be out soon. And Videl will slowly start trying to win Gohan over, next chapter will have memories, music, horses, and love.  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	6. Chapter Five Fallen For Him All Over Aga...

Fallen for a Young Monarch Hello, thank you for reviewing I'm having too much fun with this, please enjoy and review. NOTE I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT, ALSO KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT HORSES, please enjoy. I'm dedicating this chapter to a good friend of mine who is in bad times.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Author comments)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Chapter Five-Falling For Him All Over Again   
  
Videl left the gentle night air comb through her dark hair as she stood on her baloney that lead into her beautiful room that she was given. Videl watched the sun as it let its last rays of light hit the earth before almost disappearing behind the horizon. Letting her mind wonder Videl thought about dinner and the comment Gohan had made, 'So why don't you talk to your dad, is all he asked me and I shouldn't have made in outburst like that.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"...Then the counselor said, "Gohan you need to get married soon or I'd hate to see what your mother would do to me." Mother I know you want me to get married but I haven't found the one yet." Said Gohan before he began a human vacuum, Videl had been listening to the conventions around the table while quietly eating.  
  
"Gohan I don't know what to tell you, part of me wants you to get married and the other doesn't, but you have to promise me lots of grandchild, ok?" Asked Chi-chi giving a sideways glance to Videl who blushed and continued to eat, Gohan didn't notice at all.  
  
"I guess mother...Kristie you haven't said a word, is something the matter?" Asked Gohan in a concerned voice, Videl looked at him and wiped her mouth before answering  
  
"Nothing wrong Gohan, just listening to the lively convention going around the table." Said Videl going back to eating her small meal compared to the meal Gohan and Goten were eating; Gohan looked at her with slight worry in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, well why don't you tell us about your parents, your mom, your dad?" Asked Gohan natively, Videl shot her head up at Gohan in surprise.  
  
"My mom died when I was young and I don't talk to my dad." Said Videl coldly going back to her meal, 'smooth move Satan, very smooth.'  
  
"Why don't you talk to your dad?" Asked Gohan still very native (Poor Gohan); Videl shot her head up again.  
  
"WHY!! BECAUSE HE RUINED MY LIFE, THAT'S WHY!!" Yelled Videl as she stood up and glared at Gohan, the room fell quite Videl looked to see the shocked faces of Chi-chi, Goten, and even more shocked Gohan, Videl knelt her head. "Excuse me; I'm suddenly not very hungry." Said Videl as she turned and walked towards the room that she had already moved her stuff in earlier in the day...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Vide hung her head in shame, she had embarrassed herself back there over the little issue of her father, well maybe not little but still it was no reason for her to get mad about it, Videl then heard a soft neigh from below her, Videl looked down to see Dawn standing under a tree in the vast courtyard. Videl realized that Dawn didn't neigh; looking directly below her Videl saw Twilight slowly walking over to Dawn.  
  
Videl watched as both horses exchanged neighs and seemed to looking around them but never looking up 'Why does no one look up anymore? After a minute of watching them look around Videl saw something she would never expect to happen, she saw Twilight brush his face against Dawn's, 'When did this happen?' Videl continued to watch to two exchange face rubs before both tucked their legs under them and resting next to each other under a tree still rubbing faces. (For those of you who are slow, the horses are kissing basically) Videl sighed as she thought about how those two reminded her of her past relationship with Gohan, 'Sometimes I still can feel his warmth, boy I really do miss him, oh Gohan' just then Videl heard a nock at her door, Videl turned her head a bit.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Videl as she rested her elbows on the balcony banister.  
  
"It's Gohan, Kristie, can I talk to you?" Asked Gohan from outside of Videl's door, Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come in, I'm out on the balcony." Said Videl as she turned and looked at the courtyard to find her horses were gone, Videl didn't worry and turned to the sunset instead. Videl heard a door open, then close, the noise of boots on hard wood, and then hearing the noise stop. "What did you want to talk about Gohan?" Asked Videl as she slowly turned around rested her back against the banister before uses her elbows to help support her against the banister, Gohan looked into her eyes like he had earlier in the courtyard.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept asking about your father, it wasn't my place to ask such a thing." Said Gohan, Videl smiled at him before stepping closer to the prince.  
  
"Its alright, it be honest I'm glad you did, not a lot of people do, I'm just sorry for my outburst." Said Videl, Videl watched as Gohan gave her a sweet smile before she too smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Don't worry about the outburst, my mom has had worst, also I wanted to apologize for earlier in the courtyard I shouldn't have stared like that." Said Gohan as he began to blush lightly, Videl grinned.  
  
"I didn't mind in the least bit and I do have to admit I stared too." Said Videl with a sly grin on her face, Videl watched Gohan blush more.  
  
"For some reason Kristie I feel drawn to you, like the sun is drawn to the sky." (Aaaa how sweet) Said Gohan blushing even more if at all possible; Videl was grinning happily, 'perfect. Time for phase one of the master plan.'  
  
"I feel the same way Gohan, to be honest to want to do something since this morning when I first saw you." Videl said as she walked up to Gohan, putting her hands on his face Videl pulled Gohan into a mind-numbing kiss. 'God I need this.' Videl felt Gohan stiffen as she continued to kiss him before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing back passionately. 'I'm bad, I'm bad, sweet now it's time to lure him.' Videl pulled away from the kiss, as soon as Gohan tried to kiss her again Videl put a finger to his lips, as Gohan gave her a confused look.  
  
"Kristie..." Said Gohan as he moved her finger a side before Videl put her finger back on his mouth.  
  
"Slow down cowboy, I don't like to rush things, besides I think we did enough talking already." Said Videl giving Gohan a playful grin as he smiled at her. Videl saw a little red light out of the corner of her eye; turning her head slightly Videl saw a small camera with black spiky hair peeking through her door. 'Perfect Goten got the kiss on tape.' Videl turned back to Gohan who had been staring at her the entire time, 'what do I say, think... I can't think of anything!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHhh... Wait I could...' "Thought I heard something." Said Videl in a corny way while looking at Gohan with gentle eyes, 'Smooth, real smooth.' Videl saw Gohan laugh, raising an eyebrow Videl pulled away the laughing Gohan before putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"...Sorry...just the way you said...it was funny." Said Gohan completely sounding like a dork; Videl rolled her eyes before noticing Goten was still in the doorway with the video camera still on them. Videl winked at Goten who then disappeared from the door, Videl turned her attention back to Gohan who seemed to be calming down, a bit.  
  
"Gohan I hate to bug you but I need to talk to your mother before I hit the hay tonight so I can get the details on the two horses." Said Videl as Gohan straightened up.  
  
"I need to get back to my duties anyways, I'll see you around...Kristie." Said Gohan giving Videl a look of love, before he left the room. Once Gohan closed the door Videl sighed heavily, 'I have to keep it cool don't want him to realize that I'm really Videl Satan.' Videl looked at her watch, it read 6:45, Videl needed to meet Chi-chi in royal stables at 7 o'clock, Videl stood and walked out of her room towards the royal stables.  
  
At The Royal Stables  
  
(Note Chi-chi will be OOC for the next bit)  
  
It Videl ten minutes to get to the royal stables due to the fact that she got lost close to nine different times, only to have a guard finally tell her the stables were a mere 30 steps form her room. Videl step into the stables to find that Chi-chi was already there and waiting for her, Videl walked up to the Chi-chi who had her back turned, once Videl stopped she gave a loud cough. Unfortunately the Queen was surprised and reacted by whirling around and trying to kick Videl's head off which Videl lucky blocked only two inches from left side of her face. Videl saw the look on Chi-chi's face and grinned a bit.  
  
"Sorry to surprise you Chi-chi, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Asked Videl as Chi-chi brought her foot down to the ground.  
  
"It's alright, and I'm sorry about attacking you, and yes I did want to talk to you about what happened after dinner when Gohan went to your room? Goten tells me you two kissed." Asked the Queen, Videl blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"That's correct we did kiss, Gohan said he is attracted to me, I told him to take it slow, and Goten got all of it just like we plan...oh Chi-chi before I continue, I was wondering why did you believe I was Videl Satan when I told you?" Asked Videl as she looked to the queen for an answer still having her arms crossed over her chest, Chi-chi looked at Videl and gave a kind smile.  
  
"Believe it or not, your father came by a week after what happened at your father's mansion, and he told me everything, that he had tried to get to me through Gohan by having you two fall in love then him break it up and me thanking him by marrying him, I didn't of course." (Hercules an idiot, always is in my stories) Said Chi-chi as she drew in a breath, Videl stood there in shock her arms were no longer crossed but at her sides, her mouth was a bit open, 'he DID WHAT!!'  
  
"A...why..." Videl was at a loss of words, Chi-chi glanced her before continuing.  
  
"Your father came here to look for you Videl; he said you left after knocking him out? He said if I ever saw you again to tell that he really does love you and that he is sorry." Said Chi-chi, Videl took in a deep breath before turning her head to the side before looking back to Chi-chi.  
  
"Does Gohan know this?" Asked Videl as a million emotions filled her, the queen shook her head slowly.  
  
"I never told him and he still doesn't know to this day, I want to tell him but I never got around to it." Said Chi-chi in a sad tone.  
  
"Still how did you know it was me Chi-chi?" Asked Videl, Chi-chi looked Videl in the eye and smiled slightly.  
  
"To be honest when Goten went to your house to get you, he said that you sounded familiar to her, and I called a friend and asked her to do a quick back ground check on you and she found out that you were Videl and I've been just playing along until now because I figured you would ask." Said Chi-chi, Videl shook her head 'I should have known she would do something like this.'  
  
"Now what is for phase two?" Asked Videl shifting a bit, Chi-chi grinned.  
  
"In four days we will be holding a ball honoring Gohan's 21st birthday, we will be inviting our friends and family, and many other important guest, I plan on having your father come and tell Gohan what really happened. Videl I want you to get very close to Gohan in that time." Said Chi-chi, Videl raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why? Asked Videl very curious about what her plan was.  
  
"Videl, you love Gohan correct?" Asked Chi-chi, Videl nodded. "And as Kristie do you love him?" Asked the Queen, Videl thought for a minute, 'As Kristie is attracted to him I'm not in...love.'  
  
"I'm more attracted to him, not in love." Said Videl still very curious as to what Chi-chi was getting at, Chi-chi smiled.  
  
"Videl, Gohan still loves you as Videl though he won't say he does, I've seen him stare at a old picture of you ever since that fateful day, this will test if Gohan still loves that Videl in you. After your father tells Gohan what happened I need you to come up to him in as Kristie, and ask him for a dance." Chi-chi said taking a deep breath. 'He still loves me?'  
  
"What if he says no?" Videl asked  
  
"I'm pretty sure he will say no, then I want you to go to your room, there you will find a red dress, matching shoes and mask, put them on." Chi-chi said.  
  
"Why a mask?" Videl asked. Chi-chi grinned.  
  
"So he won't know its you. Then after you dress I will have a maid take you to a room, in the room there will be a microphone and a band. I want you to start singing 'I Need a Hero.' I remember you sang it very well when you sang it last time." Chi-chi said with a grin, Videl remember, it was one of the more embarrassing dates they had had in the past.  
  
"But what until then? I know you want me to get to know him but..." Videl started.  
  
"Videl, I mean REALLY get to know him, but don't do..." Chi-chi said, Videl through her hands up to stop Chi-chi as she blushed at the thought. 'I wonder what Gohan...No stop bad thoughts, bad thoughts. ARRRRRGGGGGGG, stupid head.'  
  
"I know what to do... Did you really send for me to train the horses?" Videl asked. Chi-chi could only grin.  
  
"I'll let you figure that out for yourself, I now I thing both of us should retire for the night, see you at breakfast." Chi-chi said as she left the stables for Videl to ponder to herself. 'Let you figure...wait a minute.' Videl bolted over to the two horses and did a quick look over, until she spotted what she was looking for. Both horses had already been trained due to the saddle rub marks, Videl shot her eyes to where Chi-chi had been standing. 'I would have never guessed... but why does she want me to be with Gohan?'  
  
"Kristie!" Yelled a teenager, Videl turned to see Goten running up to her with a video tape, Goten handed it to her before bowing and leaving. Videl took the tape to her room and went to sleep in her nice bed. (Makes me tired thinking about it, its 3 a.m., and yes one full year has done bye since then.)  
  
Next Day  
  
Videl awoke before dawn; she dressed and ran out to feed her to favorite horses. Twilight and Dawn eagerly awaited her, both neigh with excitement. Videl let a small laugh escape her as the two horses practically tackled her.  
  
"Alright, alright. Now who wants to go for a morning ride?" Videl asked the horses, both neighed happily.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Asked someone behind her, Videl spun around to see Gohan walking up to her, 'How in the devil?'  
  
"Sure if you don't mind riding Twilight." Videl said stealing a glance back at the suddenly nervous Gohan. 'Found one of his heels.' (Greek myth.)  
  
"Sure." Gohan said as he help Videl saddle the horses...  
  
TBC  
  
YES I AM EVIL AND I AM BACK BABY!!!! Next chapter Phase Two....  
  
Wolfblaze 


	7. Chapter 7

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE BY THURSDAY, I'M BACK

-Wolfblaze


End file.
